


Fate

by kronette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prayers were useless. Hope was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-25.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_25**](http://spn-25.livejournal.com/) [](userinfo.bml?user=) Theme Set:#2 Prompt 24. Mask  
> 

Prayers were useless. Hope was dead.

Sam turned from Dean, squared his shoulders and walked back to the front room. Each step pulled him farther away from _who he was_ and brought him closer to _what he would become_. It was a journey that Madison had already taken – her innocence raped by evil he had faced far too many times.

Fate had lulled him into believing he could overcome whatever the Demon had in store for him. One night of sinful pleasure after agonized months of self-enforced celibacy, and hope had strengthened. Madison had beaten the werewolf’s curse. He could win, too. Then reality twisted his hope into a weapon: a swift, brutal assault that left him raw both inside and out.

Years of denial and months of desperate hope had left Sam wide open for the attack, and though he was still standing, he knew he had lost. He’d finally learned his lesson, only it was too late.

He flicked the safety off when his boot met the hardwood floor to mask the sound. Madison didn’t turn around; there was no need. His eyes roved over his shirt hanging from her body, skimming down her back to the shirttail. The sweet curve of her ass hid in its folds, but his mind supplied the bite marks on her inner thighs, the sucked bruises on her neck and breasts, the scratches on her back and stomach. His steps faltered as he felt a metal door slam shut in his mind, and the images evaporated like water in the desert’s sweltering heat.

Steady again, he circled around to face her, shifting his stance so she couldn’t see the gun. Her downward gaze did nothing to hide her faintly trembling body. He cupped the side of her face, clammy with tears, and tilted her gaze up. Madison’s eyes shone with resignation and acceptance. Her mouth curved in a smile twisted with relief and fear.

It hurt in ways he didn’t think possible when Dean offered to take this burden upon himself.Dean didn’t understand why _he_ had to do this. Not only because she’d asked him, she _trusted_ him. He could not betray her trust, just as Dean would not betray his when Sam pressed the gun into Dean’s hand and begged his big brother to save him.

Sam lowered his mouth to hers, a slow kiss mingling their salty tears. He swallowed her escaped sob, nipped her lower lip to still her lingering fear. His teeth unleashed something inside her; inside them both, and mouths crashed together, teeth biting captured flesh until it bled.

He would do this because she’d asked to be saved and she was right: death was the only way. For all his and Dean’s upbringing, experience, connections and travels, this woman, Madison, understood with clarity the thing that Sam had refused to see for himself.

He felt her hands pulling at his hips, but resisted moving closer. He dragged the nails of his left hand across her neck and down her back. She arched toward him, hitched breath muffling the groan in her throat. He dove for her exposed skin; sucking at the marks he’d left the night before.

Mom. Jessica. Dad. Caleb. Pastor Jim. Max, Webber, Scott and Ava: all special children like Sam. All of them; dead. For all those they’d helped, more suffered and died at the hands of evil. Sam would save Madison, and Dean would save him.

Her hands gripped his hair, guiding him. He mouthed down her throat and between her breasts, tasting the salt of her skin and feeling the pounding of her heart beneath his lips. His hand slid around her waist, stroked her stomach, eliciting gooseflesh. He made his way back up to her throat, worrying skin between his teeth. She devoured his mouth, neck, anywhere she could reach; however hard she could bite him.

Blood for blood.

He didn’t know which startled her more: the deafening shot or the piercing of her heart. She jerked once in his arms, his hand at the small of her back holding her body tightly to his. He held her until her mouth went lax beneath his, until her weight grew too much for him to hold with one arm. He supported her head with the hand that held the gun, his other hand remaining at her back. He dropped to one knee as he lowered her to the floor. Her hair spilled into the blood spreading on the hardwood, black mingling with red. He drew his arms back, ignoring his blood-soaked sleeves.

Acceptance bled through him as Madison bled out at his feet. _This_ was his destiny. He would no longer worry about when or how it was going to happen. It simply _would_ , and he would _make_ Dean see that death was the only way to save him.

And maybe, if he knew beforehand, he could convince Dean to save him before he killed anyone else.

A soft sound alerted him to Dean’s presence. Eyes locked on Sam, Dean whispered, “Sammy?”

His brother tried hard to sound normal, but Sam knew Dean better than that. He was shaken, the pinched lines around Dean’s mouth a giveaway that he had been crying, or trying not to cry.

“I’ll get the sheets from the bedroom and the stuff we used last night,” Sam stated calmly. “You take care of wiping down the living room and kitchen; I’ll do the bedroom and bathroom. Don’t forget the trash can; it’ll need to be emptied and the stuff burned.” He ignored Dean’s pained look as he passed by. “We’ll need to take care of the body. I’m thinking a robbery attempt.”

“God, Sam, stop! Just…stop,” Dean pleaded, eyes rimmed with tears. “Five minutes ago you were falling apart, and now you’re…”

“It’s called acceptance, Dean. Madison realized it in days, and it’s taken me longer to get there, but I know what needs to be done.” He glanced back at Madison’s body, at the blood spreading outward from her. “She and I share the same fate; to be saved in death. You’ll be the one to do it, right?” he asked, shifting his gaze to a pale-faced Dean. “Promise me when the time comes for me to die, you’ll do it. I don’t want it to be any one else.”

Without waiting for Dean’s answer, Sam walked into the bedroom to gather up the evidence that he’d been there. 

The End


End file.
